


A Forbidden Kiss

by crashong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fivesoka, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashong/pseuds/crashong
Summary: Fives lets it slip that he may or may not have a little crush on his Commander and well I'm bad at summaries so I don't know what else to sayThis is my first time writing fluff and something somewhat romantic so lemme know what you guys think :)
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	A Forbidden Kiss

"Wanna get drunk?" Fives shook the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Hand it over," Ahsoka muttered and gestured for the bottle. It had been a hellish mission with too many men lost, and not enough territory gained. Fives uncapped the bottle and took a quick sip, then placed it in her hands. She carefully took a drink, grimacing at the burning sensation it sent down her throat, "How'd you get this?"

"I have my ways," Fives took the bottle back from her, leaning against the wall behind her bed, "Why do you get the nice bed, huh?" He pressed his palm into the soft mattress.

"Well, I _am_ the Commander after all," Ahsoka sat shoulder to shoulder with him, passing the bottle back and forth.

"Doesn't mean you should get the better bed," Fives huffed.

"I think it does," a smirk spread across her face. The two continued drinking and making small conversation, the bottle slowly becoming lighter and lighter, the pair beginning to elicit giggles and snorts.

"You're funnier," Fives slurred, gently poking her shoulder.

"No, you are," she giggled, pushing him back, both of them letting out hearty laughs, "Can I ask you a question?" Ahsoka caught her breath long enough to speak.

"Just did," Fives snickered.

"Well, yeah, but," she snorted, "But lemme ask you another,"

"Ok,"

"Do you like anyone? Like, like-like someone," 

Fives swayed a bit beside her, seeming to snap out of his drunk state for a few seconds, "Yeah, but I don't think she likes me back,"

"Wha-what makes you say that, huh?"

"Well, she's not allowed to, I guess,"

"Why not?"

"Cause she's a Jedi," Fives turned to her, watching Ahsoka's eyes widen a bit in realization, "And she's also my CO," he didn't take his eyes off of hers, both of their faces dangerously close, the smell of whiskey from the other's mouth, filling each of their breaths. He knew at the moment that he didn't particularly care what just came out of his mouth, but it would hit him like a speeder in the morning. 

"Fives..."

"Sorry, I said that, Commander," his head moved from side to side, "Don't really have a filter when I'm drunk,"

"To be fair, you don't have a filter when you're sober either," she giggled, taking his chin in between her thumb and pointer fingers, turning his gaze back to her.

"No, no," Fives closed his eyes and shook a finger at her, "I do, it's just not very good," he opened his dazed eyes to find Ahsoka's light blue orbs staring back, "What?" Her fingers on his chin grew hotter and hotter every second, red creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks as her fingers slid across his jaw to cup his nape. His breath hitched, fingers trembling, for he wasn't quite sure what to do with them, "Ahsoka," Fives' gaze shifted down to her lips, and a second later, he was kissing them. The hand on the back of his neck was stroking small circles along his hairline as his eyes slipped shut. He could taste the warm whiskey on her lips as they slid across his own. Fives' hands fell completely limp in his lap at the wondrous feeling he never thought he would get to experience. He let out the breath he had been holding, smiling against her parted lips. As good as it felt to kiss her, he knew it was wrong. They were drunk, and maker knew crazy shit happened when they were drunk. The fact that she was a Jedi and was forbidden from attachment wasn't helping either.

Fives immediately yearned for the warmth of her lips when he pulled away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. We're drunk, and you're a Jedi and-"

"Fives," 

"It was out of line and-"

" _Fives_ ," her firm tone finally got him to shut up. Ahsoka smoothed the pad of her thumb over his cheek, "I want this,"

"Wha- you do?" 

"Yes,"

"But you're a Jedi; you're not supposed to-"

"I know, I know," she brought his face closer to hers, bringing her other hand up to cup his face, "But it just feels right," Ahsoka whispered as she brought her lips to his once more, ghosting them across his flushed skin. 

"Are you sure?" Fives needed to know if she knew the extent of what she was doing; if she knew the risks.

Ahsoka smiled against his lips, "Yes," 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
